


Death Becomes Them

by lady_of_the_night



Series: Isolde Amaru LaCroix  The Murdering Woman [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: How will Isolde escape the hunters





	Death Becomes Them

07/01/2012  
“You know, I’ve always wondered how creatures like you functioned” the hunter who had cornered Isolde whispered into her ear where he had her tied down to the table in the middle of his torture room. A low growl escaped her body as the man walked closer to her. Once she was out of these shackles she was going to rip him apart. Her growl deepened more as he laughed “oh little girl you can’t get out of those bonds” the man chuckled running his blade down her arm, drawing blood. “Hmmm so the LaCroix’s do bleed. Good to know” he replied. 

Isolde refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her scream. She could feel her magic bubbling just under the surface of her skin but no matter how much she tried she just couldn’t get it to flow from her body and get her out of the binds that he had wrapped around her wrists. “Shit” she muttered to herself. There was something in the bindings that countered her magic. She needed a way out and she needed it quickly. ‘Think woman think’ she internalized. Her green eyes scanned the room around her. He would have to leave eventually. She wondered if she could snap the length of chain between the shackles and the table. 

A gasp of pain left her body as she was suddenly suspended from the table. She watched wide eyed as a blond women and a black man walked into the room where she was being held “Ms LaCroix” the woman grinned “We’ve been looking for you all over. Especially since we killed your little lover” the woman moved in front of Iso and grabbed her face “Now it’s your turn to die”. A scream ripped itself from Iso’s body as the man plunged a knife into her back. 

“Please. Please I’ll tell you anything just let me go please” Iso begged with tears steaming down her face, hoping they were stupid enough to believe her. The three other people in the room had a silent conversation and finally she was cut free from her shackles. She dropped to the ground inelegantly and felt the rush of power to her fingers as a laugh left her body “you fucking idiots” she breathed out. 

She flicked her eyes up at them, blue shining brightly as her power rolled through her frame “You fucked with the wrong woman” she grinned as she noted their building panic. Flicking her hand,she locked the door behind them with a grin “Now say bye bye”Isolde’s smile became innocent as she let her power flood the room killing her captors. 

Once the air was clear she collapsed back to the ground to let her body heal “fucking hell I’m sick of the shit” she muttered looking at the three dead bodies near her “I’m ending this soon” she mumbled to herself.


End file.
